Bulk acoustic waves occur as leaky waves of a surface acoustic wave component, SAW component, constructed on a substrate that promotes leaky waves. These bulk waves concomitantly generated by the component structures can be reflected back, by reflection at the rear side of the chip on which the component is constructed, into the acoustically active component structures, where they can generate interference signals. This problem is intensified in the course of miniaturization, involving transition to thinner chips and thus a smaller component height, or when chips are ground and thus thinned from the rear side in a late fabrication stage. As the chip thickness decreases, a higher proportion of bulk waves are reflected back into the component structures.
In order to avoid the rear-side reflection of bulk waves, hitherto the chip rear sides have been roughened or provided in a targeted manner, by sawing, grinding or etching, with structures which prevent a uniform reflection of the bulk wave and preferably scatter the bulk wave. However, such structures increase the fracture sensitivity, which additionally increases as the chip thickness decreases, with the result that, by way of example, from a chip thickness of only approximately 200 μm, only smooth rear sides can be used in order to avoid excessively high rejects during the production of the component.